


When Night Falls

by FlareonSky



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlareonSky/pseuds/FlareonSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel awaited his boyfriend's arrival home. But after a few days passed after the designated time of arrival, Kurt became anxious. So begins an extravagant rescue for his beloved boyfriend in The Lost City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Night Falls

Kurt sat by a window, reading a book. Every few minutes Kurt glanced up from the book and out the window, hoping he would see the familiar black curls that belonged to his boyfriend. But alas, he had seen no such thing. Kurt jumped to his feet as a pounding started at the door. He ran over to the door and opened it. Standing there was not his boyfriend, but his best friend, Rachel Berry.

“Oh, hey Rachel.” Kurt murmured, opening the door wider. The disappointment in his voice didn’t seem to offend Rachel in the slightest way, she was used to it.

“Nothing yet?” Rachel asked, taking her shoes off.

“Nope, nothing. Not a word.” Kurt responded, walking back over to his couch, Rachel following. She sat down beside him and placed a hand over his.

“Perhaps his flight was cancelled?” Rachel quipped with a tilt of her head. Kurt shook his head sadly, hanging it in the process.

“He would’ve called or something.” Kurt whispered, tears gathering in his eyes. It had almost been a week since Blaine said he would be home.

_“I promise you won’t even know I’m gone!” Blaine smiled, wrapping Kurt in a strong, warm embrace. Kurt nodded and sighed._

_“I know, but when you will be home?” Kurt asked. Blaine sighed, sitting down on the couch._

_“I’ll be home in two weeks’ time, I promise you that.” Blaine murmured softly, placing a light, lingering kiss on Kurt’s forehead. Kurt nodded and smiled._

_“Two weeks.”_

“Two weeks.” Kurt whimpered, “He said only two weeks.” Kurt’s lip trembled as he spoke, he bit it to stop it. Rachel sighed and rubbed his back in an attempt to comfort him. Kurt sat and thought, tears making their way down his cheeks slowly. As soon as the first tear hit his lap Kurt had made a decision.

“I’m going after him to look for him.” Kurt nodded. He made up his mind. Rachel’s eyes widened as she watched as Kurt stood, walking out of the room. She stumbled after him.

“Kurt, you can’t possibly mean you’re going…” Rachel trailed off. Kurt nodded, nothing was stopping him now.

“I’m going to The Lost City, and that’s that.”


End file.
